Red is for Valor
by Redis4Valor
Summary: Sergeant Major Kennedy Jackson was from an elite military family. She has achieved many high ranking military awards due to heroics. Kennedy embarks on a proto-type experiment known as the "Athena Project" that turns her into Valor, the newest member of America's beloved super team.


Red is for Valor

"Arnett! Turn that shit down! You are in a barracks full of men! No pussy in sight, except for me. And you would have better luck with one of those AK47's."  
A roar of male testosterone filled laughter came from the barracks as Sergeant Major Kennedy Jackson let the screen door slam behind her. With a determined look in her dark eyes she made her way to the Colonel's quarters.  
Kennedy joined the army at the tender age of 18. Being raised as an army brat there was no doubt in her mind that her life would be used to defend the very country she loved. She was born and raised in Springfield, Virginia in a quiet subdivision. She was the youngest of 4, with 3 rambunctious older brothers. Her oldest brother Charlie, 28, was Military Police. Then came Jack, 27, who was a decorated Green Beret. Last was Tommy, 26, who worked as a Diplomatic Security Agent for the Department of Defense. That left Kennedy,25, the "runt" of the bunch.  
Standing 5'8 with hair the color of Cherry Oak, and eyes as dark as the night. Built like a "shit-brick-house" in a woman's standards, of course. She was thicker than the typical 90 lb model, with an hour glass shape and, legs that went on for days. Of course, not many of her comrades knew this. Kennedy had been stationed with her troops in Germany for going on 2 years.  
As she approached the Colonel's quarters she heard a joyous yell from inside. Trying to contain her excitement she opened the door. She saluted Colonel Jacobson and smiled at her superior. The usually well dressed man, sat before her in cargo shorts and a t-shirt.  
"We've done it, Jackson. The reconnaissance team was a success. The LRP's made it into the terrorist territory and, quickly apprehended them with the help of The Avengers. We couldn't have done it with out you're skill and you're god-damn hard head! We are going home!" The man jumped up from his chair and stuck out his hand.  
In shock, Kennedy laughed, and shook his hand firmly. Suddenly, the Colonel grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a huge bear hug.  
"Jackson, I assure you that you will get FULL credit for the discovery of the group. Now go tell the boys we are having some company and are GOING HOME!" He shouted again excitedly.  
"Yes Sir, Colonel Sir." She said happily and saluted him. She turned briskly on the hell of her combat boots and began her march out of the building. As she walked towards her men's barracks she heard the old Texan yell a hearty "Yee-haw!" . She laughed as his shouts faded in the still air of the night.  
She couldn't believe it. Home. She was going home. She couldn't wait! "First thing I'm doing is getting a damn pedicure." She told herself as she approached the rowdy barracks. Stopping about 10 feet from the door, she put a whistle she wore around her neck to her lips. She blew the whistle. With in seconds she heard the pounding feet of 47 men, scrambling to make it outside to fall in formation. Trying not to smile she watched the men dressed in various ways as they stood at attention. Some fully clothed, some in nothing but boxer shorts.  
She began her act by quietly walking the length of her squadron. Once to the other end she began her shouting game.  
"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHY IT TOOK MY MEN 15 SECONDS TO FALL INTO FORMATION? BETTER YET, CAN SOMEONE TELL ME IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN?"  
"IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, SARGEANT MAJOR MA'AM."  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU?"  
With Gusto the men yelled "IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, SARGEANT MAJOR MA'AM."  
"I'M SURE YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I HAVE CALLED YOU ALL OUT HERE THIS FINE EVENING. I CAN TELL YOU NOW IT WASN'T TO LOOK AT MY PRETTY FACE. WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO GENTLEMEN. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"  
"YES, SARGEANT MAJOR MA'AM."  
She began pacing the length of the group again.  
"NOW AS OF 1900, YOU ALL WILL BE IN CHARGE OF CLEANING YOUR BARRACKS AND THE ENTIRE BASE. WE WILL BE HAVING COMPANY. WHETHER THEY ARE ARRIVING WITH IN THE NEXT 30 MINUTES OR NEXT 3 DAYS I DO NOT KNOW. BUT, EACH AND EVERY INCH OF THIS BASE WILL BE SPOTLESS. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"  
"YES, SARGEANT MAJOR MA'AM."  
"ONCE YOU HAVE THE ENTIRE BASE CLEAN, YOU ARE TO BEGIN PACKING YOU'RE BAGS….."  
She paused and watched as every face in the group turned to look at her. Unable to control herself any longer she squeeled;  
"WE ARE GOING HOME BOYS!" She smiled broadly and watched as her squadron began cheering and hugging one another. Before her stood the best group of men she had ever had the chance to work with. She was so happy to be sending all of them home to their families.  
Well, all of them but three. A lump formed in the back of her throat thinking about the three men they had lost in battle. She had promised herself to visit each one's family when she returned to let them know what a brave and wonderful soldier each had been.  
Suddenly, her thought process was altered as she was bum rushed by a group of rowdy men. The men picked her up and slung her on top of their shoulders as if she were a china doll.  
"LET'S HEAR IT FOR SARGEANT MAJOR JACKSON! CALAMITY KENNEDY! EVERY MAN'S DREAM AND WORST NIGHTMARE ALL ROLLED INTO ONE PACKAGE!" one of the men shouted.  
The men erupted in shouts and cheers as Kennedy's face turned a deep crimson shade. She quickly blew the whistle again and the men sat her on the ground. With out screaming this time she began.  
"You have your orders. Don't make me regret being sweet to you." She said smiling at the beaming men.  
"YES SARGEANT MAJOR, MA'AM." They shouted to her in unison.  
"You are dismissed." She replied and sent them on their way.  
As she watched her men disperse she couldn't help but, feel her level of excitement rise. She was going home and, would hopefully meet the most wonderful man to walk the earth, besides her Father of course. Her hero, her idle, her biggest role model, Captain America, Steve Rogers, would be on their military base soon. Her heart pounded in her chest flushing her face. She then looked down at herself. "Jesus, I have got to do something about the way I look. I refuse to meet that piece of tail looking like a hot mess." She mumbled as she headed to her personal quarters.

Soaring high above the clouds, a black air craft made it's way through the night.  
"Would you mind explaining to me why the hell we are staying in Germany tonight?" Tony Stark asked as he shoved a handful of sunflower seeds in his mouth.  
"I think he has already explained this to you Tony, Dear." Widow replied in her sultry voice.  
"I'm sorry it's not the Hilton Tony but, we need to make this stop to speak with a new recruit." Nick Fury replied rolling his eyes.  
"Wait, wait, wait…You said nothing about a new recruit. Who the hell are you bringing into MY mansion?" Tony spouted out losing a sunflower seed from his mouth mid-sentence.  
"Shut up, Tony. Why didn't you tell us this before?" Cap spoke up.  
"I didn't think it was necessary. Besides, The Avengers effort belongs to S.H.I.E.L.D. If we want to bring someone else in we will. I don't think you will be complaining once you meet her and see her capabilities." Nick said stearnly to Cap.  
"I'm not doubting you or anyone for that matter, I just think you should inform us on these decisions." Cap replied with out taking his intense blue eyes off of Nick.  
"Wait, did you say 'her' ? " Thor finally spoke up from his nap against Enigma's chest.  
"Sure did." Nick replied smiling.  
"We have a woman. Why do we need another?" Hawkeye threw in from the pilots deck.  
"I don't think it's such a bad thing." Tony said changing his tune and shrugging his shoulders.  
"I don't believe Ms. Potts will approve of that comment." Enigma said teasing.  
"Well, you have our attention. Tell us about this woman." Cap said taking a seat.  
"Her name is Kennedy Jackson-"  
"Like the president?" Tony interrupted.  
"Yes Tony, like the president. Anyway, Kennedy is 4th generation military and is one of 4 government employed sibling. She joined the military at 18 and began turning heads as soon as she stepped foot in basic. Her first year she was an LRP in the Afgany war. If you will recall when the giant ice bastards came to earth hearing about "Soldier Jackson" who helped numerous groups of people to safety and took down 4 of them one her own? Well, that was our Kennedy. She received a medal and was moved up in ranks to Sargeant Major for her LRP skills, bravery, and ability to kick ass. She along with Colonel Jacobson were sent to Germany to keep an eye on a group of terrorist we have been watching closely for sometime. Kennedy kept close tabs on the group at all times. On her last LRP mission she had a hunch that the group had been building weapons of mass destruction in a hidden underground facility. Rather than risking any of her men she went ahead of them. Her hunch was very right and, that is how we knew about the weapons the hendenkiegel's were developing. Any questions?" Nick finished out of breath.  
"Yeah, is she a blonde?" Tony asked him smiling slyly.

Shouts from the men caused Kennedy to lose concentration. "SHIT! FUCK! HELL!" She yelled as she wiped the smeared eye liner off of her cheek. She quickly re-applied the eyeliner and then looked at her image in her small compact mirror. "Well, atleast I know my face looks good." She thought as she heard the sounds of an aircraft landing. Suddenly, Colonel Jacobson burst through her door.  
"Sargeant Maj-" He paused.  
"Kennedy Jackson! You are quite a vision tonight! If I do say so myself!" He told her smiling.  
"Oh hush Colonel. I did the best I could with what I had." She replied snapping her compact shut.  
Kennedy had cut off a pair of her BDU pants and made into nicely fitted shorts. She found one of her black spaghetti strap shirts that had less wear and tear than the others and, pulled on a black pair of low top Chuck Taylors. The outfit revealed much of her knock-out body. This was something none of the men had seen. Her make-up had taken her the longest. She had always been a perfectionist when it came to her appearance. This always seemed to be her biggest problem with the military. The lack of make-up worn drove her crazy. She had been saving her foundation, powder, eyeliner, and lip gloss for special occasions. Her dark cherry hair hung loose down her back in wavy thick curls.  
Feeling subconscious about her appearance she made her way to the door to walk with the Colonel. Her heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest as she watched the door of the craft open and Nick Fury step out. Snapping back into reality she quickly put her game face on, pulled her shoulders back and thrust her chest out. She blew her whistle quickly and watched her men fall into line. Their timing was much quicker than earlier. Once she walked their length inspecting each of them quickly she stood next to the Colonel.  
"MEN, ATTENTION." She yelled as the men stood erect.  
She watched one by one as the heroes made their way off of the craft. She was beginning to feel remorseful when most of the group had made it off the craft and her idle hadn't yet made it.  
"Oh my God, please, please, please…" she kept thinking in her head.  
When she thought all hope of seeing him was lost a tall figure stepped into the door frame. Tall, lean, muscular and terribly American she watched him descend the steps. His chiseled face had the hints of evening stubble. His uniform was dirty and battered from the earlier battle. She watched the way his sculpted thighs carried his body towards them, towards her. She had always loved the hero as a child but, when he was unfrozen 2 days before her 18th birthday and she saw him for the first time on t.v. she fell in love or, lust? Whatever you want to call it. Kennedy was no stranger to the tantalizing male form, having slept with her fair share of muscle head Army and Marines. None of her lovers however, compared to the tingling in her body she got at the sight of this hero.  
"At ease men." He said in a husky voice that sent chills running down her back.  
"And Lady." He said looking in her direction and smiling.  
"Oh my Dear Sweet Jesus…I'm gonna faint. This is it. This is me passing the fuck out!" she thought excitedly as she smiled back at him.  
Kennedy stood smiling and nodding at the speech Nick Fury was giving to her men but, deep in her mind all she was thinking about was how unbelievably honored she felt being in the presence of these great super heroes. She admired each an everyone of them for different reasons.  
Dr. Banner's intelligence, strength and control over his power had always fascinated her. She had always been a fan of Viking mythology and new very much about the great Norse God Thor and admired his strength, smile, and striking beauty. Tony Stark was another one she favored for his intelligence and his boyish cocky attitude. Hawkeye was a soldier to such a great caliber that she could never compare to his target ability. Widow's beauty, fierce attitude, and spy tactics were something she always sought after. Captain America, Steve Rogers, was her love, hero, idle whatever you wanna call him he was it. That left Enigma. Enigma was an ex x-man who had joined the Avenger's along with his comrade Kate (who was taking time off). He had great telepathic strength and ability. She smiled to herself as she looked the group over as a whole and noted how her eyes always came back to Captain America's.  
"God, he has gorgeous eyes." She was thinking to herself when she heard the Colonel tell the men to take the night off and that they were dismissed. Re-composing herself mentally and physically she heard the first of the whistles that were being directed her way. Blushing a deep shade of red, she decided she needed to retaliate.  
"IF I HEAR ONE MORE WHISTLE YOU WILL LOSE ALL BEER PRIVELAGES." She yelled smiling.  
There were a few whispers as the men walked towards the mess hall. She turned back to face the group of heroes when something startled her.  
"SURE THING BEAUTIFUL." The men shouted as they walked away.  
Once again embarrassed, she looked down a shook her head smiling.  
"Oh come on now Kennedy, you can't be mad at them for complimenting you." Tony Stark spoke up walking towards her.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, I would have thought you were blonde though." He said shaking her hand winking.  
The rest of the group fell behind Tony introducing themselves and shaking her hand. The Captain was the last of the group to walk up to her.  
"It's wonderful to meet a soldier of your talents and beauty." He said squeezing her hand and smiling at her.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in her head.  
"Why thank you Sir. It's an honor to meet such an esteemed soldier and hero. Not to mention you are pretty cute too." She replied smiling seductively.  
"Woah, woah, woah? Did I just do that? Did I just say that?" she thought to herself and instantly regretted her forwardness.  
To her surprise he winked at her and patted her shoulder before he walked to join the others.  
"Kennedy, I have something I want to discuss with you." Nick Fury began by pulling her by the arm towards her quarters. "In private." He said infinitely and looking back at the heroes and the Colonel.  
Nick opened the door to her quarters for her and motioned for her to enter. Kennedy quickly cleaned off a chair full of books for Nick to sit in.  
"Kennedy, don't worry about it. What I have to talk to you about will only take a minute." He said to her smiling.  
"Yes sir." She said standing in front of him feeling self conscious once again.  
"Kennedy, you have excelled greatly in the military and emergency setting. You have gone over and beyond you're duty as an American and we at S.H.I.E.L.D applaud you . There has been a lot of talk over the past two years about you among different divisions and departments. We put in a high bid, if you will, and have decided to ask you to join us. What I am asking is if you would join the Avenger's effort in keeping the world safe?" he turned to look out the door as he finished. "You don't have to answer now if you don't want to but, I want you to know that I have the upmost amount of faith in you and know that you will be a great asset for the team."  
Shocked to say the least, she almost laughed when he told her she didn't have to answer yet. Of course she would. What an honor it would be! Not to mention she would be working side by side her hunky idle.  
"Well, am I allowed to give you my answer now?" she asked him cocking an eyebrow.  
Turning around he said "If it's the answer I want to hear, then yes."  
"My answer is yes." She said trying not to squeal. She felt like screaming and crying and yelling for joy! She could not believe what had just happened.  
Nick walked over to her smiling and caught her off guard by hugging her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "You're Dad is going to be so proud."  
The thought made tears spring to her eyes. She had known Nick since she was a child. He was one of her father's closest friends.  
"Yeah, he will be happy to hear it, Sir." She said smiing.  
The group waited outside patiently for the two to emerge and give them an answer.  
"So, anybody else think she's a babe?" Tony began rubbing his hands together.  
"I think she's pretty." Enigma said matter-of-factly.  
"I think she finds our Dear Captain very interesting." Widow spoke up raising an eyebrow and looking at her leader.  
"What makes you say that?" Cap asked smiling like a school boy.  
Widow flung her hair back and laughed "You will see."  
"What was the comment she made to you Cap? Something about you being cute?" Tony asked him smiling like a fox.  
"And that smile. I saw that smile." Enigma said laughing.  
"I believe you may have found a formidable lover Captain." Thor said as he punched Cap's shoulder.  
Before Cap could agree or disagree, Fury and Kennedy were emerging from her quarters. As they made their way to the group Cap couldn't help but take a good look at her. She was tall with long and shapely legs. He could go no further analyzing her because, he was cut off guard.  
"So, what'll it be Cupcake? You gonna move in with me or what?" Tony asked.  
"Well, Cupcake. " She began. "Only if you promise to have a beer with me?" she said smiling.  
The group quickly encircled her and congratulated her. Enigma and Widow embraced her and told her that they were happy to have her in the group.  
She was on top of the world.

Retired Colonel Charles Jackson lead the way through the crowd of people his large family tailing behind him. Photographers began snapping pictures of the family as they took their seats.  
"It's a damn shame that when my daughter returns from her military duty the first time I see her is at a damn press conference. What the hell is this about anyway?" Charles complained to his wife.  
"Now shush, she said that they had some wonderful news to announce and that she wanted us here. It will just be good to see her smile again." Sarah Jackson said smiling and patting her husbands hand.  
She looked down the row and smiled. She was very proud of her children and, of course her sweet grandson. They all had excellent careers and were upstanding members in society.  
"Where's Aunt Kendy?"  
She over heard her grandson asking for Kennedy. He was crazy about her and had been talking about her since she phoned last week.  
Suddenly the conference room fell silent. Nick Fury along with Captain America and Tony Stark walked onto the stage and took a seat at the tables set up for them.  
"Well, I'll be damned. It's Nick!" Charles grunted seeing his friend.  
The press conference began with questions about the incident in Germany. Twenty minutes into the press conference a question was asked about Kennedy.  
"Who is this woman that discovered the nuclear weapons? And why was she by herself?" a reporter blurted above the others.  
"That woman was none other that Sargeant Major Kennedy Jackson. She was by herself because, she refused to risk the lives of 47 men for a hunch." Nick answered.  
The Colonel beamed at the mentioning of his daughter. He was so proud of what she had accomplished in such a short time.  
"And is she the Kennedy Jackson that single handedly took out 4 of the ice creatures in New York?" Another reporter asked.  
"Yes, she is. Sargeant Major Jackson is a very talented, determined, and none other than a brave woman." Tony answered giving Nick a break.  
"No offense but, isn't it asinine to go out alone?"  
"When the better of the unit is being considered no. What Ms. Jackson did was not only smart but, brave. She is by far one of the largest assets this country has." Cap interjected angrily.  
"I bet Kennedy is back there about to pass out, just because he mentioned her name!" Her oldest brother Charlie snickered to his wife.  
"With that being said, we have an important announcement to make." Nick began.  
"I would like to introduce our newest member of the Avenger's effort, Sargeant Major Kennedy Jackson."  
The men stood up and began applauding the arrival of their new comrade.  
Her entire family stood to their feet and began applauding and yelling for their her.  
"Is Aunty Kendy coming out now?" her nephew Jacob asked.  
A very nervous Kennedy began her walk to the stage. Dressed to impress was an understatement when it came to Kennedy's style. Dressed in a short black dress with a white tuxedo collar accented at the waist with a belt, and a black pair of 4 inch stilettos. As she took her place beside Cap she looked out into the audience and saw the beaming smile her father held on his face, the tears in her mothers eyes, and the thumbs up her brother's along with her nephew were giving her. She never felt more proud or accomplished.  
"Ms. Jackson, Ms. Jackson. Will you be living at the Avenger's mansion?"  
"Yes."  
"Ms. Jackson do you have any love interests with any of the team members?"  
"No."  
"Atleast, not yet." Tony answered further for her as he slapped Cap on the back.  
Feeling embarrassed she quickly began answering another reporters question.  
The press conference was ended shortly after she joined the men. Once the room had cleared out Jacob took off running for Kennedy. Bending down she picked him up and gave him a bear hug.  
"My little soldier! Did you get my present I sent you?" she asked him.  
"I did! I did! The real one's here! I should have wore my suit!" he said excitedly.  
Suddenly the little boys face turned white and his eyes grew large.  
"What is it baby?" Kennedy asked him.  
Jacob leaned over and whispered "Captain America is standing behind you."  
"Oh really? Would you like to meet him?" She whispered back to him.  
"Yeah. Really bad." He whispered never taking his eyes off of him.  
Kennedy sat him down and turned around to face the handsome man that stood before her.  
"Captain America, Sir. This is my nephew er-excuse me a soldier of mine, Private Jacob Jackson."  
Cap smiled at her and then saluted the little boy. Jacob came to attention and saluted him back.  
"At ease soldier. That's some muscle you got going on there. You are one strong Fella." He said bending down to his level.  
"Yeah, I work out with my Daddy." Jacob replied proud.  
"Keep up the good work, Soldier. " Cap said once again saluting Kennedy's nephew.  
"Kennedy, we will be heading to the mansion at 1400. You're belongings have already been moved and you're room has been set up. I hope you don't mind rooming next door to me. " He said to her smiling.  
"Of course not, Sir." She said smiling back.  
She watched his firm, muscular ass as he walked away. "Dammit Boy." She thought to herself. Before joining the rest of her family.  
After visiting with her family and promising to come over for dinner that Friday she made her way to the parking garage. As she made her way through the parking garage she laughed to herself as she saw Tony motioning for her to hurry up.  
"Can you move a little faster Cupcake?" He shouted to her.  
"I'm moving as fast as I want to in these heels thank you very much!" She said smiling as she approached the limo.  
He held the door open for her as she stepped in. She took a seat next to Cap and crossed her long legs . Cap placed one of his large calloused hangs on her thigh and patted it. His very touch sent electric currents through her body leaving her wanting more.  
"You handled yourself well today "Cupcake" " he said mocking Tony.  
"Thank you Sir." She said smiling at him.  
He looked good. No, he looked damn good. Wearing black dress pants, a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a baby blue vest. The vest brought out the color of his eyes.  
"You can call me Cap or Steve. Whichever you prefer. Do you mind if I call you Kennedy?" He asked her looking out the window.  
"Yeah I mind." She said in a serious tone. He turned to face her with a surprised look on his face.  
"Just kidding, Kennedy is fine, Cap." She said laughing at his response.  
"That's right anything to get him to look at me." She thought to herself.  
He laughed at her playfulness and then said "You might find yourself in trouble one of these days Young Lady."  
"Oh really? Well, I hope I can depend on a strong, handsome man to help a Lady out." She said smiling slyly.  
"Yes, yes of course Kennedy . You can always count on me to aid you in any way you need me. Whether it be in battle or sexually." Tony spoke up from the beer he had been nursing.  
The three laughed in unison.  
"Ah, there she is. Now Kennedy I had this place built for you. I said to myself one day "That Kennedy Jackson is a fox and, I know one day she will be joining the Avengers…and I bet she would love a mansion like this." And BOOM! There she is!" Tony told her smirking.  
"Why thank you Tony. It's absolutely beautiful." She said laughing.  
Cap snorted but, didn't seem to amused.  
As the limo stopped at the front door step Cap jumped up to get out of the car. He held the door open for Kennedy and slammed it shut in Tony's face.  
"I believe Ol' Cap's a little on the jealous side. " Tony said chugging the rest of his beer and opening the door.  
Kennedy had completely missed him doing it and was too busy looking at the place she would be living.  
"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Cap asked her bringing her attention back to him.  
"Sure! I think I'm gonna look at this fountain first if that's ok?" She asked him looking in the direction of a large fountain depicting several greek mythological characters.  
"No of course not. Go ahead." Cap told her motioning for her to look.  
Tony opened the door and shut the door.  
"I take it I pissed you off" he asked Cap.  
"No, not at all." Cap replied coldly.  
"If you want dibs that's fine Buddy. But, you have to let me know. Not to mention you need to step your game up a bit. She's definitely crazy about you. Do you know when her birthday is?" Tony asked him finally.  
"No, when is it?"  
"July 4th."  
"Really?" Cap replied shocked.  
"Yup, same as yours Buddy. Now, be a little more aggressive. I'm warning you now though, if you don't step it up, I will." Tony told him with an evil grin.  
"Game on." Cap said sticking his hand out.  
The two men shook hands.  
"So, does this mean you actually found a woman you like?" Tony implored.  
"No, it means I'm just doing this to prove to you I can step up my game." He replied coolly.  
"Really Man? That's a little cold. You are gonna break her heart…Fuck, who am I kidding. Go for it Dude. Get you some tail. You deserve it." He said slapping him on the back.  
Cap watched as Kennedy made her way back to the two men. He knew there was no way he would play games with her like he had watched Tony do to many women. He just wasn't sure how he felt about her or, if he even wanted anyone knowing that he was interested. There was just something about her. He couldn't decide what but, she intrigued him. She was sexy as hell. There was no doubt about it. Not to mention like him in so many ways. They would be an amazing team. But, there was still an unsure tugging on his heart that made him self-conscious. Maybe it was the fact that he had never been sexually involved with anyone or, that he hadn't even kissed a woman since his last kiss with Peggy. Although Peggy had been his first love with in a few years he had gotten over the shock and had come to terms with everything. He had looked at other women and, found other women attractive but, they all just seemed to want him for the fame and to him that was not enough. Maybe it was enough for Tony but, not him. He needed someone he could relate to and let his guard down around.  
"Are you ready to show me my room Cap?" she asked him sweetly.  
"You bet, Doll." He said trying to show off in front of Tony.  
"Doll? Do people even say that anymore?" he thought to himself as he watch Tony snicker.  
"Kennedy, let us know if there is anything you need. Better yet ask Cap instead I may be busy." He said grinning as he looked to see a familiar car parked on the side of the house.  
Tony quickly made his exit deep into the house and left the akward pair standing by themselves.  
Cap finally pulled her to his side and motioned for her to slip her hand under his arm.  
"Please allow me to escort you to your room, Madame." He said smiling and walking towards the entrance.  
The two laughed in unison. Once inside he pointed out different rooms and the direction of places.  
"He smells heavenly. I could walk like this all day. Hell, I could touch him all day…and night too." She thought to herself as they slowly made their way through the hallways.  
"Alexander! Alexander!" Widow whispered loudly to Enigma who was nose deep in a book.  
"What is it?" he asked her yawning and stretching.  
"You better come see this. You won't believe it." She said motioning for him to come to the door way. Alexander made his way to the door way and peaked out.  
"Oh my God. " He said smiling. "Is that Cap escorting Kennedy to her room?" he asked Widow cocking an eye brow.  
"Looks like it to me. Did you know he suggested to Tony that he should put her room next to his?" she told him watching the couple walk down the hallway.  
Their laughter carried it's way down to Widow and Alexander. "Awww, I don't think I have ever heard him really laugh." Widow said sentimentally.  
"You don't think he is just putting on a show do you?" Alexander asked worried.  
"A show? What do you mean?" she asked wrinkling her forehead.  
"Well, you said he never laughs and he hasn't been with anyone. Why all of a sudden Kennedy? Why so suddenly?" Alexander asked.  
"I don't know but, if that's the case Tony would be the leader of it. I don't see Cap really doing that though. However, boys will be boys." Widow said in her thick accent.  
"I think we need to have a talk with him." Alexander replied.  
"A talk with who?" Hawkeye said wrapping his arms around Widow's thin waist and kissing the top of her head.  
"Good to see you too Darling." Widow replied patting his arm.  
"Tony. We think their may be some foul play going on between Him, Cap, and Kennedy." Alexander told him still looking after the two.  
"Already? Jeez, Tony is always on top of things. However, I have to say I doubt Cap fell into it." He said giving Widow a squeeze.  
"Well, we are just going to have to find out." Widow said turning to plant a kiss on Hawkeyes lips.

"And, this would be you're room." Cap said opening the door for her. They both stepped in to get a look at the room.  
Her room was amazing to say the least. A large king size canopy bed with black sheer fabric hanging stood in the middle of the room. In front of the bed were two large doors that opened to reveal a large flat screen t.v. A plush over sized leather couch sat in a sitting area over looking the gardens in the back of the house. Her bathroom had a large bath tub with jets and a walk in shower. Not to mention all of her belongings were nicely placed in their designated places. Including her pictures that hung on the wall of her room.  
"This is the first time I'm seeing this room myself. It's nice." Cap said walking towards her pictures that were hanging on the wall. There were so many of them where someone had taken the liberty to frame the ones she had lying around.  
He quickly spotted the pictures she had hoped he wouldn't. In a collaged photo frame she had numerous pictures of herself dressed up as Captain America over the years. From Her 3rd Halloween up until she quit trick-or-treating at 12. Then of course her "sexy" Captain America costume when she went to a Halloween party when she was 17.  
"I didn't know you were a Captain America fan?" he said to her cocking an eyebrow.  
"Oh you know, who isn't now a days?" she said smiling embarrassed.  
"You would be surprised actually. The Captain doesn't get as much attention a someone such as….oh, Tony or Thor." He told her referring to himself in third person.  
"Now, I'm not so sure about that." She said crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Well I am. Women now a days just don't find soldiers and patriotism attractive I'm afraid." He said sighing dramatically.  
"Hmmmm," she began "You have just been looking for the wrong women. The women that love strong, loyal, soldiers are usually soldiers themselves." She finished winking.  
He smiled back at her and then made his way out of the room leaving her to her thoughts.

"TONY. WE NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU." Widow yelled into his private lab as she and Enigma entered.  
"I sure hope it's more than just a word with you Sugar Lips." He said smiling sheepishly as he rolled around in his chair.  
"Oh please." Enigma said rolling his eyes.  
"I'm going to ignore that remark. Do you have a bet with Cap going on?" she asked him cutting to the chase.  
"Whatever do you mean?" He asked dramatically placing his palms against his cheeks.  
"Don't play dumb. We know something is up." Enigma told him.  
"Fine, don't twist my arm." He said beginning.  
"Sweet Captain has decided to challenge me in seeing who could get into Sargeant Major Kennedy's bed first. " he said non-chalantly.  
"Really? That doesn't sound like him." Enigma said looking at Widow.  
"I didn't think so either but, he got insanely jealous when I was just telling her how I built this mansion for her." He told them as he began toying with some tools.  
"So, do you think it's a show?" Widow asked him.  
"Honestly, I have no idea I just know the guy and I have a competition and I plan on winning it." He said in finality.  
"You know we are going to warn her? So why did you tell us?" Widow asked him.  
"Maybe subconsciously I don't want her to get her heart broken by Cap?" he said to them.  
"What do you mean? " Widow implored.  
"Well, it's obvious she's crazy about him. She has probably collected all of the action figures and merchandise since she was a kid. Then when she finally laid eyes on him as an adult, who better to be "in love" with or, hell atleast sleep with, that your Idle?"  
"You do make since on occasion Tony!" Enigma said smiling at him.  
"I try. I really try." He told him tinkering with his tools.

After Cap left her alone in her room to her thoughts, she immediately kicked off her pumps. She wondered over to her stereo and pressed play to find an oldie but goodie playing in her c.d. player. She cranked it up to her surprise and found that she had surround sound all through out her room and bathroom. As Rufus and Chaka Kahn blasted "Tell Me Something Good" she somersaulted on her bed and began to sing along. She laid there in ecstasy taking in her large room. Until she flipped over on her stomach and pulled open the drawer to her night stand, to find it fully stocked with everything her nightstand at her parents house had and could not help but laugh. In the drawer was a bottle of Jim Beam, condoms, nail polish, a flash light, and a pink Darringer her Dad had got her for her 16th birthday. "Jeez, whoever unpacked my room has got to be thinking A LOT about me!" she said out loud laughing. She shut the drawer and decided to wander to her closets. She found one to be completely delegated to her shoes. She immediately spotted her favorite pair of Stilettos. Red, white and blue glitter with 5 inch heels, she loved them. She quickly slipped them on and began making her way around the room finding where her things were located. Once she got to her dresser she quickly let the tuxedo dress drop to the floor and she pulled on a white pair of shorts and a blue strapless shirt. "Much better." She said as she shut the drawer and through her dress on top of it. To her surprise there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to find Enigma and Widow standing outside.  
"Hey Guys!" she said cheerfully and blushing realized she was still blasting music.  
"Excellent song. May we come in?" Enigma asked smiling.  
"Yeah, sure." She said opening the door wider and rushing to turn down her stereo.  
"I love your shoes." Widow told her admiring the pumps.  
"Thanks! My favorite pair actually." She said smiling.  
"We were wondering what you had planned for this afternoon?" Enigma asked her.  
"Well, to tell you the truth I was thinking about getting a pedicure." She told them laughing.  
"That sounds heavenly." Widow replied  
"Would you like company?" Enigma asked.  
"I would love some company. I was heading that way now actually, would you like to ride with me? Tony said my cars were here somewhere." She asked them.  
"In the garage I'm sure. We will lead the way if you're ready?" Widow replied looking her over.  
"I'm ready. Just let me grab my purse." She said reaching for a Dolce and Gabbana hand bag.  
"Good taste." Widow told her complimenting the bag.  
"Thanks. I need a new one." She said smiling.  
The trio then began to make their way to the garage.  
"You know you look too pretty to not make an appearance in front of Cap. Let's go find him." Widow told her winking.  
"Wait, what?" Kennedy asked laughing.  
"Oh come on, we know you have a crush on our Dear Captain. Nothing wrong with that. He's hunky, determined, dedicated, and he fits you perfectly." Widow continued.  
"Not to mention he has taken an interest in you." Enigma countered.  
"Hmmm, honestly I'm pretty sure there is a bet going between him and Tony to tell you the truth. They think I'm dumb." She confessed.  
"So you have figured it out? We kinda thought you had. However, I think there is a lot more to Cap's jealousy." Enigma told her blatantly.  
"Really? Like what? He's Captain Fucking America, Excuse my language, but, I'm sure he get's more ass than a toilet seat." She said laughing.  
"Actually, you would be surprised my dear. Cap hasn't been with anyone…ever." Widow confided in her raising an eyebrow.  
"Wait, wait, wait….what?" she asked feeling a sudden rippling of butterflies going through her groin up her abdomen.  
"He's a muh-fuckin' virgin giiirrrllll." Enigma replied trying to keep a straight face.  
"No way….He's too hot to still be…It's gotta be by choice." She said face flushed.  
"That it is. He always says he hasn't found a woman he can relate too. Personally, I think he has been comparing every woman to Peggy. You know about her right?" Widow asked her.  
"Of course! She was one of the first female agents! She was AMAZING. He had good reason to choose to compare every woman to her, that's for sure. When I first read his story in a comic book, I cried like a little girl because, he had lost her being frozen like he was." She admitted shrugging her shoulders.  
"Well, on a happier subject. I do think he likes you." Widow told her popping her on the ass.  
"We are approaching lover boy now. So get your game face on giiirrrrlll." Engima told her as they saw Cap and Dr. Banner working on an air craft in the garage.  
Tossing her hair over her shoulder, pulling her shoulders back, and getting her wiggle-walk started she made her way towards them.  
"That-a girl." Widow told her chuckling.  
"Would you look at that." Dr. Banner said to Cap as he watched Widow, Enigma, and Kennedy making their way towards them.  
"What?" Cap said as he leaned up and bumped his head on the hood. "Shit, that hurt." He said rubbing his head and crawling out from under the craft.  
He then saw what Dr. Banner was talking about. Kennedy looked stunning. Her long shapely legs were perched beautifully on top of the sexiest high heeled shoes he had ever seen. Her hour glass shape made him feel his erection pushing against the button of his pants. "What a Doll." He mumbled to himself as she smiled at him and nodded at Dr. Banner.  
"Where are you guys headed?" Dr. Banner asked smiling.  
"Pedicures." Widow told him.  
"I knew our fearless soldier had a feminine streak." He said winking at Kennedy.  
"Oh you know how it is, a real woman knows that she should fight like a man and look like a lady." She said grinning. She then looked over at Cap and noticed how sexy he looked in his oil stained, tight white t-shirt.  
"Hey there Casanova." She said acknowledging him.  
"Hey there yourself, Pussy Cat." He replied grinning.  
"Do you guys need anything while we are out?" Enigma asked them.  
"Which direction are you going?" Cap asked him.  
"Which ever direction you want us to go." He replied.  
"I have been craving some of those….What are those things called Banner?" he asked Dr. Banner.  
"Our Dear Cap, wants some Oreo's." he said laughing.  
"I'm sure we can manage finding you some Oreo's, Casanova." Kennedy replied winking and turning to walk towards her car.  
Cap watched the way her hips switched as she walked away. What was it about this woman? She reminded him of Peggy only slightly. Just in the fact of her heroic spirit. However, this woman was tougher but, precisely as she said very much a Lady. The more he watched her the more his loins ached restrained in his pants.  
"Damn." He finally said as she opened the door to her Black Challenger. The car fit her precisely. Fast, Dangerous, Beautiful, and mysterious.  
"You have quite a woman on your hands Cap." Dr. Banner told him chuckling.  
"And, why do you say that Bud?" he said sliding back underneath the craft.  
"Well, I see the way you look at her and, I see the way she looks at you. She is going to be feisty that's for sure." He said laughing.  
The trio went and got their relaxing pedicure. Widow had her toes painted a deep red and Kennedy got her toes painted a bubble gum pink, Enigma of course got the clear coated mail pedicure. With fresh toes, they decided to do a little bit of shopping in the Tyson's Corner District of Virginia. Soon their hands were filled with bags so they headed back to Kennedy's car. On the way home they stopped at a small grocery store. Kennedy ran in and bought Cap his Oreo's along with a small carton of milk. Once they pulled into the drive way Kennedy was disappointed to see that the boys were no longer there.  
"What did you think Ken? They would work on that old thing for 5 hours?" Enigma asked her laughing.  
"I guess you're right. Oh well, gives me a reason to go find him." She said smiling.  
Carrying about 6 bags a piece they made their way into the mansion.  
Tony was the first person they saw.  
"What did you buy me?" He asked Kennedy.  
"Well, nothing for you this time Sweetheart." She said winking.  
"Looks like you got something for Cap tho." He said noting the small bag with the oreos and milk.  
"Hey, you should have asked!" she told him walking past him.  
"You don't have to be hateful ya know." Tony said sneering jokingly.  
She made her way to her room and dropped her bags in the floor in front of her door. She quickly knocked on Cap's door and waited for him to answer. With in a few seconds he answered the door wearing nothing but, a pair of Nike basketball shorts.  
"Uh- Hey Casanova." She said trying to keep her cool.  
"Hey there Pussy Cat. Whatcha got?" he said acknowledging the bag.  
"I got the goods." She said handing him the bag.  
"Yes! You didn't have to get milk but, I am so glad you did coz we are running low." He told her smiling.  
"No problem." She said turning to walk away.  
"Hey Pussy Cat, What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked her.  
Holy fucking shit.  
"Umm nothing yet. I know we have a mission tomorrow morning but, other than that I'm free. Why what's up?" she asked him trying to stay calm.  
"Well, I thought about going to see that new movie about the the attack on Hitler that failed? Would you want to go?" he asked her nervously running a hand through his hair.  
"I would LOVE to go! I have been wanting to see that so bad. " She told him smiling from ear to ear.  
"Great! It's a date." He told her winking.  
As she turned to walk away he saw the way her shoulders were rising a falling quickly like she was breathing hard. "Maybe she's into me?" he thought smiling. He watched as she bent over to pick up her bags. Her shirt rose ever so slightly in the bag revealing the top a tattoo. "Wonder what she has hidden there?" he thought again trying to catch a better look to no avail. He then shut his door and wondered back to his large mahogany bed. He dove onto it with his bag and turned on the t.v. He flipped through the channels until he found what he was looking for. For some reason he had a fascination with All in the Family. He loved how funny the programs main character was. He reminded him in some way's of a smart ass Uncle he used to have. His Father didn't find him that funny, he on the other hand thought he was hilarious as a kid. He tore into his oreo's and began munching away and laughing at the show.  
"Sargeant Major Kennedy Jackson. This is you're wake up call. You have exactly one hour to be dressed and in the rec room."  
A loud computerized voice suddenly boomed in the quiet of her room. She laid there for a few minutes as the voice continued repeating it's message.  
"Do you ever shut up?!" she finally shrieked.  
"Yes, when you get your ass out of bed." It replied.  
She couldn't help but to laugh and roll out of bed.  
"What am I suppose to wear?" she asked it walking towards the bathroom.  
"You're uniform is waiting for you in your bathroom, Sargeant Major."  
She flipped on the bathroom light to find what looked to be a long sleeved glittery leotard. The leotard was red, with a white "V" in the middle with stars encircling it. Her boots were knee high and red. She put the uniform on and immediately felt silly. She felt like she looked like a stripper. She pulled the uniform off and quickly showered and shaved her legs. Since she was going to be showing them apparently.  
With the uniform back on she quickly dried her hair and braided two small braids on each side of her head and connected them in the back making a halo around her head. She applied her make-up and grabbed a bag in her closet filled with her personal goodies and made her way to the Rec Room. She was feeling more and more self-concious as she heard her comrades talking amongst themselves. As soon as she appeared in the door way she felt like an idiot. Everyone turned to look at her.  
"I love you're uniform." Tony said whistling.  
Blushing she quickly approached Nick Fury.  
"Would you mind explaining to me why I look like a stripper?" she asked trying to stay calm.  
"Well, my Dear our design team decided on it. I had nothing to do with it." He told her looking her over.  
"O.k., and what's the "V" for?" she asked shooting a glance in Cap's direction.  
"You're codename is Valor. You will be addressed as that by agents and, the press for the most part, once the information leaks." He told her smiling.  
"I reiterate, I look like a stripper." She said as she slammed her bag down on a table and had a seat.  
"Now, don't be too upset. I have a few more pieces to your uniform. " He said sliding a brief case toward her.  
She opened the brief case to find a white glittery mask that wrapped around her face like a bandana with two slanted openings for eyes. She put the mask around her face and clasped the back together. She also found to thigh holsters that had red lace fringed on the outside to look like garters for her to put a few knives in. Also, there was a red hip holster with three white stars across the groin area.  
"The body suit is bullet proof, water resistant, and flame retardant. I'm sure you noticed the small button on the side of each boot?" Fury asked her.  
"Yeah, I did but, I figured I better not touch it." She replied pulling her thigh holster on.  
"Put your leg out straight while you are sitting and press it." He told her.  
She did as he said and watched in shock as a large blade shot out the heel of her 3 inch boots.  
"O.k., nevermind. I don't care to look like a stripper if I can be that bad ass." She said unzipping her bag and placing 2 knives, 3 tracking devices, and her small pink Darringer in her thigh holsters. Her hip holsters she wasn't sure what to put in just yet.  
The group listened to their briefing about the covert terroristic activity that was suspected in Cuba. Before Nick had even told her she knew she would be dropping into the ocean and swimming into Cuba to do a little LRP work for the team. She could not wait. She loved the way it felt stealthily making her way through unfamiliar territory in the still of the night. He finally began.  
"Kennedy, this is where I need you. We are going to drop you about 2 miles off of Cuban Shores and you are going to swim in and let us know the lay out and what to look for. Once you radio in we will tell you our plan of attack, when it will take place, and the coordinates. From there we all will join you in apprehending the presumed terrorist." He finished.  
"Wait , I don't approve of her going alone." Cap spoke up standing.  
Kennedy's head snapped in his direction angrily.  
"Cap, this is what she has done her entire military career. She is the best. No one else is more equipped for the job. I assure you she will be fine." Fury countered.  
"We have never sent any member out alone. Why should we start now?" he asked.  
"Look, I'm a big girl, Casanova. I will be fine." She said coldly with dark eyes.  
Cap shook his head and sat back down.  
After the briefing, they all began boarding an air craft.  
"Meow, Pussy Cat, looks like Cap got a little worried." Widow purred in Kennedy's ear.  
"Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to get so hateful, but, I'm perfectly capable." Kennedy replied feeling her cheeks heat up angrily.  
"I know, I know. He is just looking out for you. Prove yourself to him today." She told her giving her, her second ass popping.  
The entire trip to Cuba, Cap sat next to Kennedy not saying a word. Finally Kennedy could no longer bare it when they were approaching her drop off point. She leaned over and squeezed his knee.  
"Don't worry Casanova. I have my radio. If I need anything I will radio in and expect you, and only you, to be my prince charming and come save me. Ya got that?" she said smiling sweetly at him.  
He smiled weakly and shook his head. She stood up and pulled off her hip holster containing her bigger guns and binoculars. She took the binoculars and wrapped the cord tightly around her hand.  
"Wait a minute you are taking those with you?" Cap asked surprised.  
"It will be too much weight in the water. I will be fine. I have my derringer, combat knives, and extra ammo. I will be fine." She said not worried.  
She made tightened her thigh holsters a little tighter to ensure nothing would come loose and walked towards the jumping bay. Cap walked over to her.  
"If you need anything or, think it may be slightly risky. Radio in and I will be there with in seconds. O.k. Pussy Cat?" he told her half smiling.  
"Sure thing Casanova." She said saluting him.  
He saluted her and then opened the bay door. The wind began rushing all around her with such velocity and strength it took her breath. She made her way towards the edge. She stopped about 3 feet from the opening and took off in a sprint and jumped out into the dark early morning air. As her body sliced through the air she felt her adrenaline and blood pumping through her veins. She screamed and laughed all at the same time as she free fell through the air. She did a somersault and stiffened her body into a straight compact position to dive into the water with little splash when Fury came over her ear piece.  
"Stop showing off Kennedy. You are scaring Casanova." The comment made her smile. She took a deep breath and tucked her head in just as she hit the water. She plunged deep with in the dark murky depths. Once she had finished descending she began her swim to the surface. On her way to the surface Nick came on again "Let us know when you re-surface." She burst through the glassy surface of the ocean and began swimming like a mad man. She stopped briefly remembering she hadn't replied and pressed her button to where she can answer hands free.  
"Roger that." She said letting them know she had surfaced. She continued swimming until she was close to the beach. She put her binoculars to her face to see that there were 2 of the presumed terrorist on the beach patrolling.  
"We have two Cubs on the beach, I repeat two Cubs on the beach." She radioed in as she tread water.  
"Can you handle them Ken?" Nick's voice came over.  
"Roger that." She replied. She pulled out a combat knife and placed it in her teeth. She maneuvered the binoculars the best she could into the knives place. She slowly began coming into the beach with the waves as she watched the men patrolling. She waiting until the men had their backs to each other and were about 15 feet apart until she sprang to action. She quickly and stealthily snuck up behind one and cut his throat, while pushing his head down into the surf to stifle his screams. Once his body quit jerking she quickly pulled the body into the ocean she pulled the body out so that it was far enough out it would take a while to get carried back in. When she was slowly creeping in towards the other Cub her radio went off again.  
"Pussy Cat, are you o.k. down there?" Cap's dominate voice came over.  
"Just fine Casanova. One down one to go." She replied as she moved in closer.  
The second kill wasn't as easy. He began screaming a little sooner that the other. She quickly broke his neck as soon as his first shriek left his mouth. She pulled his body out into the ocean just as she did the other and made her way back to shore. Once on shore she pulled her wet hair back in a pony tail. Knife in hand she began making her way through the lush wooded area beyond the beach. She couldn't help but feel like a soldier in Vietnam in the jungles. Even though she knew this didn't compare. CCR began playing in her head as she crept closer to the heart of the woods. Suddenly she heard movement to her right. She dropped to her stomach and began army crawling. Slithering like a snake among the wood she made her way toward the foot steps. Once they were near, she waited for them to walk in front of her. Once the last man walked in front of her she quickly attached the miniscule tracking device on his pant leg. She laid still and quite waiting for the men to tramp on. After fifteen minutes she radioed in.  
"Turn on the tracking device and watch the coordinates I believe they will take us right to the wolves den." She replied before turning the radio off. She then began making her way in the direction the group had taken. She thought she had lost them once but, quickly picked their trail up on the other side of a shallow creek. She then began hearing voices and seeing the light from fires in the distance. She creeped closer and found that she had found the terrorist head quarters. Before her sat primitive wagons filled with guns, ammunition, knives, and explosives. There were atleast 300 men wondering around as well. She quickly and quietly made her way back into the forest. She turned on her radio.  
"Dammit Kennedy, don't turn your radio off again. If Cap kicks my ass over you it's gonna be your ass next!" Fury boomed over the radio.  
"Oh tell him to relax. The coordinates are accurate. There are roughly 300 men, with A LOT of weaponry and ammunition. This does include explosives."  
"We are on our way. We will drop in on the beach you came in on. Meet us there."  
"Roger that."  
Kennedy then made her way back to the beach. By the time she had arrived her hair was dry and had turned into rivlets of curls. She took her hair down and brushed some of the mud off of her upper thigh.  
Soon after she watched as her team repelled out of the craft on to the beach.  
Cap quickly walked over to her and looked her over. Kennedy smiled at him and he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him.  
"You're pretty tough, Pussy Cat." He said as he released her.  
"What can I say, I had a pretty great role model." She said winking at him.  
The group quickly began making their way in to the forest towards the coordinates. They were almost there when Cap finally spoke up.  
"O.k. this stealth thing isn't working Tony and Thor the pillager are making enough noise for an army. Tony fly ahead and blow up the weaponry. As soon as we hear the blast we will make a run for it."  
"Thank God. I was wondering when you were going to start bitching." Tony said as he took off.  
They all waited hunched down in the brush. Finally an explosion rocked the forest. Sending birds squalling and flying, the heat from the flames were felt from their positions.  
"Move out!" Cap shouted as the group made a dead run towards the explosion.  
Upon making it to the clearing the entire group sprang to battle. Many of the group had been killed or were severely injured.  
"Widow, Hawkeye round up the wounded and take them captive. Banner, I believe it's time to Hulk-Out. I need you to take out all of the buildings with Thor. Tony and Enigma you have crowd control. If anyone runs handle it. I don't care whether they are captured alive or dead. Kennedy, you're mine." He finished slapping her back.  
Cap and Kennedy made their way through the compound fighting and destroying anything that was in their path.  
"Kennedy look out!" Cap shouted as a man wielding a gun jumped out of the brush. Kennedy quickly landed a roundhouse kick and knocked the man flat on his back. She grabbed the gun and tossed it to Cap. She quickly and silently slit his throat and they continued making their way into the center. They quickly located the main building where the groups leader , Ricardo Vellencia would be found. Cap busted through the door shield first, followed by Kennedy. Cap quickly took down 4 men before Kennedy could even attempt it. They burst through another door to find the man they were looking for.  
"Mr. Vellencia, you can surrender now and make this easy or, you can fight and die. You're choice." Cap told him in an icy tone.  
"And believe me, it wouldn't bother me a bit to slice your throat like I did the rest of your men." Kennedy added with an equally chilly tone.  
Ricardo laughed and started to stand. Before he could raise completely from his chair Kennedy flung a small combat knife that struck through the crotch of his pants and thudded into the wooden chair he was sitting in. Ricardo turned stark white and slowly sat back down. Hands shaking he raised them in the air in a sign of defeat. Cap quickly hand cuffed him and pulled him to his feet.  
They walked the man outside to find that the rest of the compound had been flattened and the rest of the men were either dead or apprehended.  
With in the hour S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were all over the area taking control of the situation and relieving the team. The group made their way to the beach so that Nick could pick them up in their air craft.  
"Sargeant Major Jackson!" Dr. Banner shouted to her as he jogged to be beside her.  
"Hey there big guy." She said smiling "And it's just Kennedy."  
"Uh-Kennedy," he smiled "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on a wonderful first mission with us. We couldn't have done it with out you." He told her sincerely.  
"Thanks, Dr. I appreciate it." She said smiling back at the brilliant man in his disheveled clothes.  
The group quickly boarded the plane. With in minutes they were in the air and well on their way back to the States. As soon as Kennedy let her waist holster along with her garter holsters fall to the floor she sunk side ways into a reclining pilots chair. She stretched her sore legs and arms and yawned. She was wore out. Soon she was fast asleep.  
"Where's Kennedy?" Nick Fury asked the group as they sat down in the gathering area of the craft.  
"I'm pretty sure I saw her passed out in a chair in the cock pit." Thor said chuckling.  
"Aw-Hell let her sleep she deserves it. She is the reason I wanted to have this quick meeting. You all seemed very quick to judge her joining the team before you met her. I want to know after having her on a mission, whether we should keep her as a team member or not. Be honest because, this is the last time you will have a say after the choice is made." He finished by leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head.  
"Alright, Hawkeye you are first." He said nodding at Hawkeye on his left.  
"She's alright by me. Very talented recruit." He said nodding.  
"Widow, it's your turn Darling."  
"I like the girl. She reminds me of myself, only a little purer. She has the heart of a cherub and a devil rolled into one. Plus, she knows how to shop." She finished smiling.  
"Alright that so that's 2 votes for keeping her. Thor?"  
"She fight's like a man with ferocity and skill and, she made me a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. I say we keep Ol' Captain's Play Pretty." He said with a toothy grin.  
"Well said Thor. How about you Enigma?"  
"Well, I think she is an asset to the team. Her long range patrol and stealth skills are phenomenal and if they were enhanced she could only be better. She's got a rough side to her but, can be so sweet at the same time. I really like her. Not only as a team member but, as a friend too, she's a good person." He finished nodding at Nick.  
"Good observation. Banner?"  
"I already congratulated….Kennedy…for her work today. You couldn't have chosen a better recruit." He finished earnestly.  
"Sounds good to me. Tony?"  
"I think she is a stone cold fox. A real babe, I would love to get ahold of that ass to tell you the truth….but, In all honesty…We would be complete idiots to get rid of her."  
"Thank you sharing your feelings Tony. That just leaves our fearless leader and, I'm pretty sure we already know you're answer." Nick said grinning.  
"Very funny, I think she is an asset to the team. I only worry that her fearlessness will leave her and possibly the team at a disadvantage. She is tough and extremely talented and an amazing soldier. However, will she be able to handle threats from other worlds? How would she stand toe-to-toe with Loki?" he said.  
"Really? Really Cap? You just went there? She's "too tough"? You want to kick her off the team because being confident in her abilities makes her a disadvantage to the team? Who the hell gave you the right to determine that?" Tony said standing up angrily.  
"Cool it, Tony. Cap, in all seriousness you are wanting to kick her off the team?" Nick said in an exacerbated voice.  
"No, I didn't say that." He began staring dead at Tony. "What I meant, was that she needed more training. She isn't as level headed as I think she needs to be." He finished.  
"Alright, Tony if you will take your seat I would like to move on to the next discussion at hand." Nick began waiting for Tony to sit.  
Tony finally sat down, not with out mumbling some obscenities under his breath first.  
"Since we have chosen to keep Kennedy, it's time I told you about a new program we are going to be trying out on our comrade. The program is called "Athena". Kennedy will be suspended in a tank of water, with a breathing mask of course. We will begin by infusing the water with a solution that was created by our Dear friend Hank. Once the solution has been infused into the water we will send a variation of different voltages of electronic currents through the liquid along with a small amount of radiation. After 30 minutes, we are going to turn off the currents and radiation remove her breathing mask and hope for the best." Nick finished rubbing his hands together.  
"Wait a minute, you are leaving her suspended under water when you remove her breathing mask?" Hawkeye asked him.  
"Yup, that's pretty much the gist of it." He said nodding.  
"Are you insane?!" Cap said jumping to his feet and knocking his chair over. "Are you trying to kill her? What's this prototype suppose to do anyway?" He asked angrily.  
"Calm down Lover boy. The program will give her strength, the ability to breathe under water, Thermal, telescopic, night, and infrared vision, along with stamina, and our favorite, the chameleon camoflauge. She will then be the ultimate stealth fighter and a complete asset to the team. Now, Mr. Rogers do you have anymore complaints to make of our newest member before we make her a super hero?" Nick asked Cap.  
He just shook his head and walked out of the room.  
"Question, Nick Buddy….How do you know that she is going to willingly agree to be the prototype?" Tony asked.  
"Believe me, Kennedy will do anything for the good of her country." Nick finished smiling.  
Cap made his way to the cock pit where Kennedy was napping to see if she was still there. She was. Sleeping like a delicate china doll in the large chair.  
"I don't know about this Athena prototype…" he thought to himself running a hand through his hair.

"Rise and shine sunshine!" Enigma said as he rubbed Kennedy's knee.  
Yawning and stretching she sat up. She was stiff and slightly sore from the battle and sleeping in the chair retarded.  
"Oh my goodness. Are we already in the States?" she asked standing.  
"Yup, you slept the entire 2 hours." He told her laughing.  
"Jeez, I'm a wimp." She said frowning.  
"Ah, don't worry about it. Something tells me you will get used to it." He told her smiling.  
As they began to make their way off of the craft Nick Fury waited for Kennedy at the bottom of the steps.  
"Kennedy, I need to discuss some things with


End file.
